The Mayo & Meko Prophecy
by FlamePup
Summary: Mayo and Meko (sisters) Get transported into Minecraft but there isn't just any normal way out like oh i have to beat the end dragon/Herobrine/Wither to get out. this is where they fight for the survival of a near dead civilization against everything but the normal stuff rated T due to future language


**Hi Fanficanors yep that's what I'll call you from now on so I decide to restart since I lost my entire train of thought due to the tests then a busy summer till now. My laptop is highly lagging even in Microsoft Word so bear with any errors that are there and help me out in the comments but I think I'll restart from the begging of the day in which they are rammed by that truck (yes that is still the same) so anyway who should introduce the name of this chapter? Oh yeah I changed my pen name to flame pup so there's no confusion between me and May**

**May: Na, I'm going to go pet my wolfs**

**Meko: Sis~ we decided you would do it this time**

**Tami: if we are talking here doesn't that mean we broke the 4****th**** wall**

**Fpup: well that's close enough Tami. This chapter is called Breaking The 4****th**** wall**

**Tami: You only told May the name of this chapter I only brought up the 4****th**** wall people talk about it a lot in other fanfics**

**(*^*)**

Today started like any other day I woke up about 4am watch anime for two hours then I go on with the normal routine. It starts with taking a quick hot shower to wake me up even though I have been up for a while. Then I brush my teeth quickly. By the time I start getting dressed Its only 6:10 or so. Then I run downstairs eat a quick breakfast of cereal and other assorted fruits that my mom forces me to eat. Once I finish that I grab my bike from underneath the stairs and the newspapers that just appear on my front porch every morning and go along my paper route which is about three miles long with only 20 or so customers even though it's a tight cookie cutter neighborhood. After I'm done with the paper route Its only 7:30 and my homeroom teacher expects me to be in class by 7:45 even though school starts at 8:30.

Woops I'm getting ahead of myself now aren't I, well let me introduce myself. My Name is May Kuro Aiello. I am 15 years of age. I am currently enrolled in a summer school program to help out some sixth/ seventh graders learn the ropes of the school they are going to be attended in a month or so. My sister's name is Meko Shiro Aiello. She is 13 years of age and was lucky enough not to get called in even though her grades are horrible. My grades were the second worst of the in my grade even thou I have proven over and over again that I know college level math that some of my math teachers don't even know and the only reason why I don't get anything good grades in math is because I don't turn my homework in. anyways that's enough about me let's get back to the story

Time: 7:50 am 8/2/13 Monday

"May your late by five minutes what do you have to say about this" said the overly excited teacher for finally busting me on something.

"I'm only late because my paper route Is 3 miles long and you keep bumping the time I have to be here closer to the time I wake up." The way I said it was just as good as cussing around him. He is a man of color so I was highly surprised to see him turn red or damn close to a light shade of red.

He suddenly returned to his color and walked peacefully over to his desk. I dreaded the fact that I knew he was going to call my mom. He slowly picked up the phone to give me a chance to apologize for what I had said even though I have said nothing relatively close to what he thinks I said but my mom is simple minded. She still believes that my dad is going to come back. He dialed each number slowly. I heard the secondary dial tone and it rang once. Twice. Three times. My mom picked up.

I knew she just woke up she asked one simple question in a mono tone like voice "What did she do this time?" The thing I hate the most in this world is that sentence.

"Hello Miss Aiello I would like to tell you that your child has said the following words on campus Fucking retarded asshole mother why do I always have to ride my bike to Fucking school even though we have a perfectly good car parked in the god damn driveway." He said with each word the smile on his face keep getting bigger and bigger so big in fact that I thought his teeth were going to fall out. Even though he beep out the cuss word and the word retarded my mom knew what he just said. Without another word she hung up. After 8 minutes of glaring at the teacher ; the first sixth grader came into the room

"May what did yo-" was all she got out before my mom threw her aside and grabbed me by the hair and tugged me out

She threw me in the back of our Minivan I buckled up quickly knowing that we wouldn't be going home till she cooled down.

12:50pm Monday 8/2/13

By now the sixth/seventh graders were being picked up by their parents or walking home and I'm still stuck in the van. I heard movement behind me. I mentally slapped myself. "Good afternoon sleepy head how long did you stay up last night to build that spawn for our server?"

"About 5am why do you ask?" she said as if there wasn't a single problem to it. " I built a giant dome like thing that looks awesome when we get home do you want to see it?"

"Na I'm already in enough trouble as it is anyways how hungry are you?" I asked as I bent down to grab my backpack.

"Very the last time I ate was yesterday Moring." She said grinning as if she had no care in the world.

I took out my lunchbox and passed it back knowing she would be occupied for a while due to the three hooks that you have to press at the same time. I went back to staring out the window. "Is it true that you said that May" she asked so suddenly that I jumped.

"Of course not he's just mad that I know more in subjects that he can't comprehend" I replied carefully choosing my words so I wouldn't get into anymore trouble. She looked relieved but not fully. "How long am I grounded this time" I asked hoping she would be nice this time around

"1 week" she said has she turned down a one way street. I counted how many cars were parked along the right side of the street. It took me a while to realize that she was going the opposite way she was suppose to. I counted 38 cars before I realized they were pointing the wrong way. 4 cars later she turned onto a freeway thankfully the right way.

1:20 Monday 8/2/13

A simple car crash caused a 18 wheeler to turn fast. The semi tipped over and slid into the other free way where my mom was stuck in traffic the car infront of us caused the trailer to jump over the front of our van but crushed the back where me and my sister sat. The last thing I saw was my lunch box fly out the window.

Death was painful yet it was also soothing.

(*^*)

**Ok guys review give this story a like or maybe give this story a fave. I'm going to go sit down and play on a server for a while then jump back into writing and I promise I won't let this story die until it is completed**

**P.s. If you want to play with me here is the ip of the server :46228 and the port is needed to play anyways have fun doing **


End file.
